Elastomers are commonly used to seal members to one another because of their ability to seal to surfaces that are rough or include imperfections. Applications for such seals include tubular systems employed in earth formation boreholes such as in the hydrocarbon recovery and carbon dioxide sequestration industries. Such seals however can degrade at high temperatures and high pressures and in corrosive environments. Operators, therefore, are always receptive to new sealing arrangements and methods that overcome these shortcomings.